monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Spellcaster
Zelda Spellcaster is the daughter of the Witch. Personality Zelda is friendly and kind, but of course whenever someone mentions "witch hunt" or "hanging" or "stake" or whenever she sees fire she instantly freaks out. Physical Description She has black hair, purple eyes and lips to match. She also wears a uniform styled dress with a belt, leggings and boots as well as a tie. History According to her diary, she, her mother and sister move around a lot because of the witch hunters. Relationships Family Her mother and sister, Charry. Friends Zero de Nile, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps. Romance She has a HUGE crush on Holt Hyde. She went out on a date with Dallin O'Hanley once. Special Ki Powers! Zelda has also Ki powers like her fellow members of The Majo'Thon Agency, her Power Level is 21,327 as she still doesn't know why she has that kind of power level like Zero de Nile and Robecca Steam. But when she's mad and all brutaly beaten up her power level goes up to 34,541, here's the list's of her Ki! Ki Attack! Tianshi Xifeng Liè - Angel Wind Blast. This was Zelda's First move after she joined the Majo'Thon Agency, it's a Ki attack that's a Windfull air bending technic from Jinafire Long herself. Zelda Used it more than Zero did before, this Ki power can go up to X7 of usage to increase it's strenght. Duo Tianshi Gui Jiàn - Multi Angel Ghost Sword. The Duo Tianshi Gui Jiàn is a rare ability that Zelda found in the Libury at Monster High while looking for more Magic Potions recipies, this technic can spawn up to 5 Ghost Blades to aid the caster, if Zelda goes like "Duo Tianshi Gui Jiàn X10" it will gain more lasting time than a normal version. Tianshi Denglízi Jù - Angel Plasma Saw. The Tianshi Denglízi Jù is a Ki power as a Bladed Grinder, but the appearince of this attack is made out of some sort of plasma like weapon. Draculaura teached the skill to Zelda incase she needs it during combat, Zelda uses this power rarely unless her oppoment is so strong to beat against... Or when she's Very angry... This Ki power can go up to X13 to increase anti-armour and/or hard skinings and/or hard surfeces. Hòudài Tianshi Bàozhà - Descendant Angel Blast. The Hòudài Tianshi Bàozhà is a very strong attack Ki power, Learned by Robecca Steam, Zelda use this type of ability when she's angry and/or when she need's it. The Blast can chase her oppoment in combat, and can also be undogeable way unless she can handel it more with her Ki. The blast can be charged up to X10. Ki Defenece! Tiantáng Shùn Yí - Heaven Teleport. The Tiantáng Shùn Yí is the first technic learned by Jinafire Long so Zelda can learn on how to teleport without being hit all the time, even with Ki Attacks and other types. She doen't have to say the ability to do this... Tianshi Gonglu Fènnù - Angel Power Rage. The Tianshi Gonglu Fènnù is a Power Level Raiser which makes Zelda more Stronger, it can also be used for wild chases and super sonic fast encounters and doging as well. Zelda also uses this move incase of danger as well even for doging other Ki attacks and any attacks as well, this Ki Defence power can also go up to X14 to make it more stronger and effective than normal versoin. Clothing Basic Zelda wears a purple striped tie with a purple jacket and skirt, along with black leggings, black buckled-up boots and a white shirt along with earrings that look like ties. Dawn of the Dance Zelda wears a purple strapless dress with purple and black wedges and a loose fitting tie. Her hair is done up in a pony tail. Gloom Beach She wears a purple striped bathing suit with purple sandals and carries a camera. And if you look closely in the front, the bathing suit looks like a tie! Schools Out Zelda wears a white shirt and a vest that has two shades of purple, a purple tie, a plaid skirt, hot pink socks and purple ankle boots. Her hair also has a bow in it and is in a pony tail. Dead Tired She wears a silky purple top with a star on it, purple pants that have stars on them, and wears the same slippers as Frankie and Draculaura but in purple. Day at the Maul Zelda wears a white shirt that's purple in the middle with a plaid belt, purple pearl earrings, a magenta tie, a purple skirt, knee high purple socks, and black boots. Skull Shores Zelda wears a light magenta short-sleeved jacket with matching shorts, a white shirt, a light pink bow with a flower in it, and light magenta flip flops. Cursed Cafe Zelda has her hair tied back. She wears a white blouse with a purple dress on top, lavender boots, a magenta belt, and a black bracelet with a star on it. Power Ghoul Zelda wears a cloak, a single-strap purple dress, silver heels, silver arm bands, silver wristbands, and a silver sash. Without her hooded cloak on, she has her hair up in a ponytail with a purple band. She wears a silver tiara like headband with a jewel on it, and has a silver choker with a purple star in it. She also has a star on her face. And the silver bag you see next to her is her bag of tricks and she could get anything out of it - from a spellbook to a surprise attack to her enemies. Then there's her magical staff which can turn into a magical wand or bow (complete with magical arrows). Ghouls Rule Zelda's hair is streaked a lighter shade of black and is in a fancy bun style. She wears a small purple witch hat. She also has a purple mask that has gold accents on the left side with three feathers in varying shades of purple. She also has on a long purple coat that has magenta ruffles and gold buttons on the front and on the cuffs. If you look closer at her collar you would see a gold star pin! She wears a white shirt that has very long sleeves with white jabots that has a magenta ribbon with a gold star around it at the end. Also underneath she has a light lavender skirt. She puts on magenta and purple striped stockings with shiny purple boots. Her eyelashes extends farther than usual. She also has seven purple stars painted under her right eye and one star painted under her left eye. Gundroid Zelda's Gundroid is the Scout class. Zelda can tell her Gundroid to come at her when she want's to use her, Zelda's Gundroid has a Thunderbolt Crossbow that fires only Electric Arrows at her oppoments. She also has a Riot Energy Shield that can block small and medium attacks, but not heavy attacks and Missiles. Zelda's Gundroid can also fly faster and can do a teleporting counter move, she can also do magical powers thanks to Zelda's upgrade with her own magic... But according to Zelda's Gundroid heath system, she can only take up to 60 hit points only... Because of the Scout class is meant to be more Speed, Counter, and Defence, not Heavy, Defence, and Acttack. Zelda's Weapons Zelda comic-con.png Zeldaspellman dt.png Zeldaspellman so.png Zeldaspellmancub.png Zeldaspellmandod.png Zeldaspellmangb.png zeldaanime.png|Zelda Maybe....png|ZeldaxHolt CleovsSpectra.png|Uh oh 00skullzelda.png Ginanime.png Zeldaandfrankie.png|to the beach ! yay ! Charryvszelda.png|who's witchier? zeldaholtfrankiejackson.png|HoltxZelda and FrankiexJackson Lkcgift2.png|gift from LKC 1 Lkcgift1.jpg|gift from LKC 2 Zeldaskullshores1.png|Skull Shores Maybe2.png|Zelda and Charry ZeldaCC.png|Cursed Cafe YOUWITCH.png|WITCH! Maybe0.png Zeldadoll0.JPG|Zelda Doll IMG_0361.JPG|Zelda Doll pic 2 Zeldash.png|Zelda Super Hero Outfit Zeldagr2.png|Ghouls Rule Zelda GRS.png GRG.png Silloz.png|Monster High Books Sillozc.png|Zelda and Charry Aww11.jpg|Zelda and Isla Spellcaster in the rain(by Admin146) Zgundroid.jpg|Zelda's Gundroid by PrinceFranzozuki-kun Comic1.JPG|Comic Zelda.JPG|agebent Zelda Zelda1.jpg Weap.jpg Wishes.jpg|13 Wishes Opposites.JPG Category:Original Characters Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Fireyfoxlovers oc's Category:Witch Category:Females